tarasutariafandomcom-20200214-history
Shake It Up India
Shake It Up is an Indian sitcom airing on Disney Channel India. The series premiered on March 30, 2013. The series is an Indian adaptation of the American show Shake It Up. The series was created by Chris Thompson and RJ Nirja Pathak was guide. It revolves around the misadventures of best friends Neel (Neeladri) Walia and Yash (Yashpal) Mehta, two confident and energetic 13-year olds who are skilled dancers and are on tue threshold of taking their steps into the world of professional dancing. It airs every Saturday at 10:00 am.[1][2](Now Sundays 10:00 am) History Late in the Summer of 2011, the original Shake It Up was set to premiere. However, due to the popularity of Best Of Luck Nikki, an Indian adaption of Good Luck Charlie, an Indian Version of Shake It Up was put into production. It set to premiere during the summer of 2012 along with The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir. Due to difficulties finding suitable actors, the script was rewritten to include two lead male characters as opposed to female characters like in the American version. Promotion The cast of India's first 3D Dance Film 'ABCD- Anybody Can Dance' with Yugvijay Tiwari and Disney Channel's upcoming buddy comedy series 'Shake It Up' groove to an awesome medley in a special promotional music video which was aired during the first episode of The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir season 2.[3] The first official promo/trailer was aired in the commercial of first episode of Disney Q Family Mastermind. Premise The Series revolves around the misadventures of best friends Neel (Neeladri) Walia and Yash Mehta, two confident and energetic 13-year olds who are skilled dancers and are on the threshold of taking their steps into the world of professional dancing. The teenage boys, get their first professional break when they're selected as background dancers on "Shake it Up, Mumbai," a popular TV dance show. Between learning a wide range of new dance styles, navigating the backstage antics at the show, they embark on a rollercoaster ride ofbalancing their new found independence and popularity with the demands of their school and family responsibilities.Some episode were not telecasted actors like Adhithya Vikram and Yugvijay Tiwari gave their appearance. Background The show's original concept was for Disney to create a female buddy comedy, only with a dance aspect. The dance concept is Disney's third original series, after The Famous Jett Jackson and Sonny with a Chance, to use a show-within-a-show format. The series is also the first Disney Channel Original Series since So Random! to have more than six primary contracted cast members at one time.This show concept by SHAKE IT UP created by chris tompson. It is an American sitcom in united state Shake It Up. The show was ordered up as Disney's attempt in its first female buddy show, but with a dance-driven aspect. Initially carrying the working title Dance, Dance Chicago, the original description was described as the journey of two kids on a contemporary American Bandstand-type show. Television producers Chris Thompson, a former writer for Laverne & Shirley and creator of Bosom Buddies and Rob Lotterstein, who had worked on several series including Boy Meets World were assigned to work on the story. The concept of the show has been noted to be very similar to that of fellow Disney Channel series Hannah Montana, and according to The Sun-Sentinel, Shake It Up is the same approach with dance. Additionally, the show is Disney's third series to have a show-within-a-show following "Silverstone" in The Famous Jett Jackson and "So Random/Mackenzie Falls" in Sonny with a Chance. See also *Shake It Up *Disney Channel India *Disney Channel India Original Series *List of programs broadcast by Disney Channel India References #http://www.indiantelevision.com/headlines/y2k12/dec/dec288.php #http://disneyduniya.in/data/#nabble-td4025090 #"ABCD - Shake It Up | Music Video". UTV Motion Pictures. Youtube.com. Category:Shows Category:Filmography Category:Shake It Up India